


untitled_BillFord_fic278.doc

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillFord is Bad and You Should Feel Bad, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Parody, Stan is a Good Brother, it's like, problematic and junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A fic that sets out to prove, once and for all, that BillFord is bad and also wrong!! Plus Stan is in it too.





	

"Oh, Bill," said Ford, as he gazed at the triangle, "I'm so glad you're back. Honest."

"Oh, Fordsy!" cried Bill. "There is nothing I would like more than to be held in your loving arms. Please, pick me up!"

Ford did just that, and then tossed Bill in a dumpster.

"HAHA, _PSYCH!_ " yelled Bill. "THIS IS MY KINK, SIXER! MY KINK _EXACTLY!_ " He swam through the garbage like some kind of dolphin.

"Why you little--!" Ford dug through the dumpster bare-handed, trying to root out Bill.

"Uh, you okay, bro?" asked Stan, looking on from behind.

Ford turned towards Stan, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm _fine_ , Stanley," he said, waving around a raccoon carcass. He went back to his dumpster diving.

"It's just that, I think this is gonna be hell on your health," Stan said. "Y'know, blood pressure and all that?"

Ford made no reply, but kept digging through the trash. "Aha!" he said at last, pulling out a struggling, giggling Bill. "I got you now, you little three-sided, yellow, no-good piece of geometry--" He continued swearing at Bill until he ran out of breath, shaking him all the while.

Try as Ford might, this only made Bill giggle harder. "You're only making me hornier, Stanford!" he said, mischievous twinkle in his eye.

" _Wow_ , okay," said Stan. "I am now fully convinced this was a bad idea." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and tried to drag him away. "C'mon, Ford, let's--"

"No!" snapped Ford, yanking himself out of Stan's grasp. "I will not leave until I've choked the hell out of Cipher. I will attach a neck to his ugly little body with _science_ if I have to, so help me." He started grappling with Bill again.

Stan crossed his arms. "Fine, whatever," he said grumpily. "Tell you what, I'm gonna go down to the Chinese restaurant across the street and pick up some egg rolls. You want anything?"

"Get me a bubble tea," said Ford. He paused, still struggling against Bill. "No boba," he added.

"You got it," said Stan. He walked out of the alley, muttering to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Write 100 Words of Badfic" thread on FFA.
> 
> A special no-thanks to the fics that inspired this one. You guys know who you are.
> 
> I can't believe I forgot to post this magnificent artwork with this fic!  
>   
> All thanks go to the original nonnie what drew it.


End file.
